The World According To This Utauloid
by Aisuru Oto
Summary: It's Len birthday and he isn't as happy as he should be. Ai is just a Utau born from his voice quite literally. And well Haku is just the mastermind behind all of this. So how is Len going to deal with all is problems and Ai when the unthinkable happens? More importantly how is Ai going to deal with all of this? So this the world, according to Ai.
1. Prologue: Fate of A Soul

**Okay guys this my first real attempt at a fan-fiction and all criticism is allowed! This story came out of nowhere mainly because Aisuru is going to be an Utauloid soon, well er as soon as I work out all my kinks and stuff. By The way I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR UTAU IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. I only own Aisuru!**

Prologue: The Fate of a Soul

At your side, closer than anyone,

That is the place to look for the meaning of my birth,

What is it that you are wishing?

Is that something can be done by me?

If I am not necessary, erase me with that hand,

Because I who have come to be born, am bad

Without leaving even a fragment of the memory,

Even the disappearing destiny,

Accept everything and close my eyes,

But... Ah, at least a short time,

"I want to be loved by you" wishing that, is it an indiscretion?

Your being by my side

That is the condition so I might exist

What is it that can be done by me?

Is that what you wish for?

Understanding everything from the beginning

Not being allowed to avert eyes and things

On that far side of the period

The darkness that continues on to somewhere

To the point that it steals everything, this world is cruel

Ah, this unknown emotion

I, who just started to sprout,

Was it a penalty given to me?

Without leaving even a fragment of the memory

Even the disappearing destiny

Accept everything, and close my eyes

But... Ah, at least a short time

"I want to be loved by you"

Wishing that, is it an indiscretion?

There is no need for hesitation or anything

This isn't the end,

I will continue to be by myself

Forever... Ah, even a short while,

To you who touched me

What I want to say is,

What I want to say is, "Thank You"


	2. Chapter 1: Happy? Birthday

Chapter One: Happy Birthday...

Len P.O.V

Today is my birthday. Again. Though….I haven't aged a bit.

I'm always going to be 14.

Today, I will be fourteen. Tomorrow I will be fourteen. Next week fourteen. Next year….Fourteen.

Unlike Humans….I will never age, die…

I am a Vocaloid.

An imitation of a human.

A worthless existence.

I'm like this every year around this time, though I will never admit these things aloud.

I don't want my friends to worry.

So every year I pretend to be giddy, for them.

For Rin, Miku, Meiko, and Kaito…..Luka too.

So happy birthday to me right?

Outside of Len's troubled thoughts, he was heading over to Haku Yowane's house.

Which usually would be fun for me, I would just stare at her chest all the time.

Haku was a busty woman of twenty-one, albino and a chronic drunk. All of this belied the fact that Haku was a genius, with an I.Q over 140.

She had been extremely excited this week about something.

She said she made a breakthrough in an experiment and she wanted me specifically to help her.

I usually told her flat out no, because her assistant, Tei Sukone, was my obsessive fan girl and a complete nutjob.

Haku promised not to invite her over if I showed up, so that's how I ended up here.

Hoping that I would leave in one piece.

Haku's P.O.V 

I paced back and forth in front of an tank-like incubator, hastily writing down everything I noticed about my experiment.

I had gotten the idea from a game I had seen.

Utauloids had been sprouting up everywhere, since Teto Kasane, and most of them weren't worth mentioning, or complete failures.

So I decided to make the perfect Utauloid.

I would just combine various genes from other Utaus, and a few Vocaloids, and see what I ended up with.

So far from my data so far, I had made a girl.

She was still forming so I hadn't seen much in the first few days.

But today….

She had grown spectacularly.

She had cat ears for some reason…perhaps something I had gotten from SeeU caused that.

Her hair was black now, which I'm sure is something she got from Ruko.

But the problem was….I couldn't seem to wake her up.

She remained mostly unresponsive to my voice, and most sounds.

The only sounds she reacted to were singing.

Mostly Len's singing that I taped.

Nothing else seemed to get her attention.

I was at my wits end with it.

_Knock-knock_

"Who is it?! I'm very busy!"

"It's Len, you asked me to show up remember?"

Oh…yeah…

I turned to the door and typed in a quick code which unlocked my lab door, it hummed quietly as the huge metal door swung open.

Len walked in quietly.

He was such a handsome boy, his blonde hair up in a small ponytail, and his school uniform, though simple, looked cute on him…if only he was closer to my age…

"Hello? Earth to Haku?"

I shook my thoughts away, and pointed to the tank.

"See that Len? I need your help."

"What is that?"

"Will you just listen!? I need your help to wake her up!"

"How?"

I face palmed. HARD.

"Well she only seems to respond to certain singing so…"

"So?"

" I need you to sing duh!"

"E-Eh?! I'm not singing!"

"Len I'm not asking, I'm telling."

"No!"

I glared and walked around in circles.

"Guess it's the hard way then."

I quickly ran outside, and shut the lab door, typed in another code, effectively locking it.

It was quiet for a moment before I heard Len banging on the other side of it.

"HAKU NOT FUNNY!"

I walked away, with a smirk.

I'm sure he'd figure it out.

Len's P.O.V 

I slumped against the door in defeat.

Haku knew how to get what she wanted from people.

I just never liked to sing in front of people.

I'm very timid no matter how brave I seem.

I stared at the tank quietly, watching whatever was in there sleep in its fetal position and decided that if a quick song would get me out of here, then I would swallow up my momentary fear.

I opened my mouth and let everything I had been holding in…come out in a song.

My ears twitch, as a new sound invades them.

_In this place unreached by light_

_What shall I sing about?_

_Though I'm a toy imitating a human_

_Am I allowed to have a heart?_

It's that sound again, the melody sound.

_I'm made of 1s and 0s, and produce an electronic sound  
is my voice reaching you?_

Yes.

_A puppet without a heart, the strings that yank me about  
Tangle all my emotions and tear them apart (I'm breaking)_

I opened my eyes.

_As much as I sing, pretending to be human  
although a heart is growing within me  
this shapeless sadness  
won't fade and leave me be_

I blink.

_The song I bore overflows with emotion  
I wish you could notice somehow; though it has no form (I'm alive!)_

And I gaze at the source of the sound.

_In this place untouched by light  
I'll probably keep on singing  
"I am here!" says the puppet with a heart  
but he's still trapped in a cage_

_Someday I'd like to sing as a human  
I want to give my heart a voice  
though I know my wish is unfulfilled  
I believe, and continue to sing_

And I opened my mouth and sang back.

_In this place unreached by light  
what shall I sing about?  
Though I'm a toy imitating a human  
Am I allowed to have a heart?_

The sound stopped and blue eyes met blue eyes.

Almost as if they were looking into a mirror.

Len's P.O.V 

I felt like I was staring at myself. This girl sang my song back to me clearly. I was unsure what to do, how to react, but I stepped closer to the tank. I put my hand on the glass, and flinched. It was a lot colder than I imagined frigid even. She looked at my hand, with a look of confusion; maybe she didn't notice the glass between us. A small hand coved mine, and even through the glass I could feel the warmth. She had such a blank expression; it held no emotion, just hints of curiosity.

I opened my mouth to speak but was immediately cut off, I guess in her excitement Haku ran me over eager to speak with her creation.

I fell over hitting the tiled floor with an agonizing SMACK! Pain rang through my entire body, but the only thing I could muster out to say is "Ow…"

Haku began asking a series of questions, in which the girl would either answer yes or no, by nodding.

I watched quietly and immediately blushed and looked away.

I didn't even notice that she had been nude the whole time.

Haku ran past me again, knocking me to the ground, leaving me dizzy.

In the haze I was able to see her typing something into the nearest computer.

A few whizzing sounds happen and a huge siren goes off.

The tank began draining of what I could only guess was water, the girl looked around frantically, like she was scared.

And with all the excitement and noise I guess my body couldn't deal, because I fainted soon after.

My world is fading. Draining away.

The water is gone, and now I'm cold.

I lay on the ground sitting next to boundary between my world and theirs. A place I have somewhat feared to be at. I knew nothing about the world outside. I preferred my quiet existence outside it, or maybe it was because I had always been inside my world, and change scared me.

Watching my surroundings, my ears flitting with every sound they picked up, from a strange whizzing to the sound of soft clicking of the woman who's been watching me, steps on the floor.

This woman kneels in front of me, she speaks softly.

"Do you know who you are?"

Who am I?

"No..."

"Would you like me to tell you?"

I nodded.

"You're Aisuru, Aisuru Dendō Oto, my loving electric sound."

"Loving?"

"You'll understand it soon, but for now let's get you dressed okay?"

She picked me up, and carried me over to a nearby chair.

She dressed me quickly in a black shirt of sorts; the sleeves were detached and hung over my forearms and they were kinda baggy. The bottoms were highlighted with purple, along with the shirt. The shirt also had a small tie, which hung to the bottom of it. I had on what I assume was a matching skirt, of the same color scheme. Also to top it off were long boots which went up to my upper thigh, just below my skirt. They were very shiny, made of a material I couldn't think of. She placed a small bow in my hair, and smiled.

"Beautiful..." she said quietly.

"Now that you're dressed, I'll introduce myself, I am Haku Yowane, but you can call me Mom okay?"

I nodded.

"Mom."

She pushed her glasses up and smiled.

"That boy over there," she said while pointing, "that boy is Len, and you're his birthday gift okay?"

"Birthday?"

"Yes, today is also your birthday Ai," she said while looking over some papers, "Aisuru Oto, born December twenty-seventh at exactly…. Nine…forty-eight a.m.!"

She handed me something small, a pill I think, and told me to swallow it.

I did as I was instructed, and started to feel woozy, the world was blurring together, and I watched as everything faded to black and disappeared.

"Happy birthday Len and Aisuru."


	3. Chapter 2: Spiced Up

**HOLY CHIZZ SOMEONE ACTUALLY READ MY FIRST CHAPTER? XD WOW MADE MY DAY! BUT ANYWAY….This chapter was intended to well introduce everyone, in my eyes, they're personality. I was listening to Spice! And this chapter just came to me so wow. Oh but Anyway I do not own Vocaloid or Utau in anyway shape or form.**

Chapter Two: Spiced Up

Rin was getting the house ready for her brother's birthday party.

Since it was only a two days after Christmas, she kept most of the decorations up from the holidays, except for the ones that had Santa on them or said happy holidays. Pretty much everyone was here, Kaito, Gumi, Meiko, etc…and even though Len had asked her not to...Luka was here too.

A year or two back when Len had been called "Spice" a reference to his playboy nature, he had been "dating" Luka while having multiple other one night stands with well Meiko and Miku to name a few. They "broke up" -badly- and well there's been tension in between the two and pretty much everyone else.

Rin was hoping that this meeting would force the two, maybe after a little push or two...to make up.

Or in the very least act like they did.

Rin's P.O.V

"This is going to end badly…" I mumbled while pushing a couple of stands of my hair from my eyes.

"Rin, you shouldn't worry so much," Meiko said while placing a present on a nearby table, "You'll give yourself wrinkles!"

Meiko rubbed my head smiling. "You know everything is gonna work out for the best!"

Meiko was the mom of the group. She was always looking after everyone and giving advice. She always ended fights and made us all work hard because she knew we were capable of so much more then we realized.

"Are you sure, Len's a blockhead, and Luka's stubborn….-"

"Listen to me, everything is gonna work out! Just trust me! Everything works itself out naturally!"

"But-"

**CRASH**

"OW! OW! OW! A THOUSAND TIMES OW!"

I glanced over at the kitchen and glared at Kaito, who had been obviously trying to find the ice cream scooper, failed, and ended up knocking over a vase, which broke into pieces all over his head.

Meiko was already on the scene, as well as Gumi who was already cleaning up the mess. Meiko was scolding Kaito for acting like an moron, and Kaito was too busy trying to figure out where I had hidden the scooper at to notice.

**Creak…  
**

In the moment of brief chaos, Luka had finally walked in. She sat down on the couch not bothering to say hi, as she preferred to keep her presence quiet. She was in her school uniform oddly, we were still on holiday break, but rather than investigate that I had to make sure she didn't leave before Len showed up.

So I ran over to the introverted pinkard, hoping to keep her occupied, because if she left my plan would totally fall apart.

"Luka! Hi, how are you?"

"Fine."

"So are staying the whole party?"

"No."

_CRAP…._

"Why not? I mean everyone's here! Do you have plans?"

"No, I'm here to see Len. Just see, and leave."

"Luka please? Just stay for the party, Len said he wanted to talk to you_"

"Len wants to talk to me?"

"Y-Yeah..?"

Luka smiled slightly and then frowned.

She looked at the clock and said "I'll stay…"

Score One Rin!

Now all I have to do is figure out how to get Len to talk to Luka!

Oh…this is not going to end well.

I glanced around, making slight changes to things when something hit me...

WHERE IN THE WORLD WAS LEN?

I sighed and headed upstairs hoping that idiot banana lover was either asleep or getting ready.

Either way he was going to get a huge wallop on the head for being late.

I rounded the corner and knocked as hard as I could on his door, waited, and knocked some more.

Silence.

Not sound coming from the room at all.

My heart began pounding, but I set that fact aside hoping that Len was just being a heavy sleeper.

I grabbed the gold knob and turned it, and pushed the door open.

The room was insanely dark for it to be just six o' clock, and was eerily quiet, but even in the darkness I could make out Len's hair.

I ran over and sighed in absolute relief. Len was breathing.

But for some odd reason he was knocked out.

I glanced at him a few times and noticed he had a dart sticking out his neck.

A dart that said "Yowane" on it.

I pulled out my cellphone, ready to chew out certain albino drunkard.

Oh this isn't going to end well.


	4. Chapter 3: Party

**Okay guys so this is how it works. I hear a song and out I shoot a chapter. This one is brought to you by Dark Waltz / XD Anyway I've been on a roll. This chapter is all from Ai's point of view and if you guess the song I'm also referencing then you get a cookie or something..XD The end came to me from that song "Simple and Clean" and for some reason "Castle in The Sky" Anyway I do not own any part of Vocaloid or Utau. XD only my sweet Ai! And the lyrics to Dark Waltz belong to their respective owners and companies.**

Chapter Three: Party?

_We are the We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the colour runs together_

I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven

Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
_Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light_

"How was that Mommy-nya?"

Mom clapped, "Wonderful Ai your voice is coming along nicely!"

I hopped up and down happily, I loved hearing her praise, it just hit my ears right.

She scribbled something down on her clipboard again, and tapped her chin.

Her cell phone buzzed, moving rapidly near the edge of the counter, and as it buzzed off the side she swiftly caught it.

She sighed as she looked at the screen, she swiped the screen.

"You've reached Yowane, how can she be of service?"

I heard some muffled yelling and Mom sighed.

Her brow furrowed and her mouth twitched, like she was holding something back.

"Rin, it was a slight anesthetic, he's fine…No Rin….Rin….Rin shut up….Rin…RIN….Rin wa jigoku o shatto! Ugh…"

I didn't understand that last bit. Sounded angry though.

She mumbled something about an unknown variable and turned to me.

"Ai, do you want to go to a party?"

"Party?"

"You remember what I said a party was right?"

"Mhmm! Party, noun, a gathering of people, usually in order to celebrate something of importance."

"Close enough, but yes, would you like to go to one?"

I felt my heart race a bit, and nodded.

I jumped up and down, smiling.

I was experiencing excitement!

Mother hurried into another room and came back with a few bags. She pulled out a couple dresses and such. She held one up and looked at it in disgust, and smiled at a few, mostly the red outfits, she waved a dress around after a moment and instructed me to put it on. She ran off somewhere else out of sight, so I did as I was told.

The dress was made from some fuzzy material; it was warm and soft to the touch and had some white fur lining the bottom. It also had a light snowflake pattern on it. I quickly slipped this on. It had the same detached sleeves as my other clothes except these had some of that white fur at the bottom and these shiny black buttons going up some the red sides. I marveled at this for a moment before slipping these on as well, along with the fuzzy black boots I found on the floor.

Around the time I finished, Mom walked out from wherever she had been at. She had on a black coat though slender, covered everything except her head and feet. Maybe this was what adults wore to parties I mused.

"Ai, are you ready for your first trip outside?"

I nodded grabbing her hand excitedly, ready to leave the blandness of the lab. She laughed and let me pull her outside.

My eyes widened. The world was a lot colder than I imagined. There was something small and white falling from the sky, landing in huge mounds upon the ground. I opened my mouth and noticed I could see my breath, and it was lot harder to breathe out here. Mom smiled at me and said, "Ai this is snow. Like the pattern on your dress."

It didn't look the same to me, snow just looked like circles.

She noticed my confused look and said she'd explain it later.

We continued walking in silence and Mom began singing quietly.

"A sullen heart ticking under the ground, is taking the weight from which has yet to be found, if you can hear me now, why don't you recall-"

I don't know how but I knew that lyric from somewhere…

"I was the one who cared after all?"

She stopped and looked down at me.

"Ai where did you hear that?"

"I heard you sing it, I don't know the day, but you sang it..."

She kneeled down in front of me, the snow crunching in protest beneath her, her cheeks reddened oddly, maybe from the cold I wasn't sure.

"You heard me singing that before today?"

"Yes."

She patted my head and stood.

"Ai lets go, we're going to be late."

I nodded and started walking again.

"Ai do me a favor when we get to the party okay?"

"Yes? What?"

"If you see me go towards any glass bottles, make me do something else."

"Bottles?"

"Yeah…they make me do dumb things…just keep them away from me, okay?"

I gazed at her and something hit me, a strange feeling that made me feel heavy.

It was a sickening feeling, something that made me want to go back inside the lab.

I nodded anyway as she said thank you.

I pushed a quiet thought away as I grabbed her hand.

We continued in silence, as I watched the snow fall round me.

_A silent heart, ticking under the ground, is taking the weight from which has yet to be found. If you can hear me now, why don't you recall...I was the one who cared after all..._


	5. Chapter 4: Extra Spice Cause Why Not?

**OH MAH GAWD I NEED SOME MORE INSPIRATION MEH. INTERNET SAVE MEH! XD ANYWAY I DO NOT OWN VOCLOID OR UTAULOID. :c BUT I OWN AISURU! XD Somehow this chapter came to me while listening to Doomsday by Nero XD **

Chapter Four: Some Extra Spice For Back Story Reasons

Luka's P.O.V.

I don't know why I'm here. I just know I have to be here.

I wanted to get him off of me.

Mentally.

Every time I think about that blonde-haired devil I just want to scream.

Tear him to shreds.

In my head I could hear running water, the sound of it rushing out a faucet and colliding in the sink.

Even back then I knew risking it with him…I knew he would hurt me. Eradicate me, but that smile was so alluring. It made me feel safe.

I knew the first day I had to ask you "where are you?" it was all over.

And every time I cry the same tears over you, I still can't let you go…and sometimes I think I should just slice your throat open and make you all mine.

I know I can never trust the assurance of those thoughts or those words that come from your mouth.

Even now I can't control my frantic heartbeat when it comes to you…

Even if I try to search in my head for an answer, my entire body is refusing to let me do so.

All this uneasiness, irritation, grief, and misery, should I just keep enduring them, just so I don't look like I miss you?

No.

Don't look at me with those gentle blue eyes. Please.

Do not give me false hope with that smile or those accursed blue eyes.

Even though you look like an angel, you are nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing.

A demon.

And as I hold back these tears as I approach you, I still wonder if I should just slit your throat and make you all mine.

For your death should release me right?

No, I am merely thinking this out of grief and self pity; I would never hurt you, no matter how much I want to.

Len's P.O.V.

She's looking at me. I'm looking her. Looking into the uncertainty of those blue eyes makes me remember that month so clearly.

I wake up to a call at 4 a.m., being asked "Where were you yesterday and who were you with?"

It was Meiko.

Using both evasive languages and excuses, making her feel as if I'm innocent and she's jumping to conclusions is making me smile.

I'm actually having a lot of fun with this conversation.

I'm saying things like "You're my only one."

Hell I said it so much back then; I laughed so much about it as well.

All day long.

I simply just enjoyed "doing it" with someone ya know.

I played with Miku's hair, wrapping her hair around my pinkie as easily as I had her earlier.

Meiko apologized and hung up, and I smirked.

So naïve.

Then there was Luka. The school's resident introverted sweetheart. She wasn't going to be easy, but soon she would be putty in my hands.

I remember our first real conversation.

It was a few weeks before school ended, pretty much everyone had left, except for you of course. You had a book to your nose as per usual.

I opened my mouth to speak but you cut me off immediately.

"Not interested Kagamine."

"Luka you should stop acting."

"Acting? What acting?"

"Yes, I've seen you outside school; you're a lot nicer at that Karaoke Dokie bar you sing at every day."

"Y-You've seen me sing?"

_She's stuttering, how cute._

"Luka I want to talk to you outside school is that okay?"

"N-No!"

"I wasn't asking Luka."

"I said-!"

"Please Luka?"

I distinctly remember that blush. The one that started right on the bridge of your nose until it consumed the rest of your face.

You looked away before mumbling out yes.

That's your one weakness that I always aim at, because as long as we "fall in love" everything will be okay right?

After a few weeks I was ready to seal the deal and move on to a new target.

I walked you home as you held my hand tightly. You let me inside for the first time, and I knew that today was the day. It was written all over your face.

You were obliviously nervous but, I could fix that easy.

I'll be sweet and let you walk into the devil's den on your own, and see if you can escape.

Saying things like "I love you" is just what I say to trap you, cause in this game the first one to fall in love is the loser right?

On shaky legs you offered for me something to eat and I outright told you what I _really _wanted to eat, and I remember how you dropped that glass into the sink and the sound of the water as it forcefully crashed onto it.

I looked off towards your room, and you took a step forward, completely unsure of what you wanted. I smirked, all I needed was for you to take one more step and you were all mine.

You looked at me and that's all it took.

The rest was a blur of clothes and those sweet noises I loved making my victims make.

That sweet, yet bitter syrup always tasted good to me, and frankly yours had to be the best of what I had experienced so far.

I remember breaking that innocence of yours, and I remember how sweet you looked as you passed out, though it was only a glance as I hurried out the door.

The rest was pretty much history.

The only reason I stopped is because my sister was beginning to act a lot like me, and I felt like a complete jackass.

I stopped her before she made the biggest mistake of her life, and it only made me think how many girls had I exactly done this to?

Ten, twenty, hell I lost count.

So that's when I began making up with every girl I had ever done that too.

Well everyone except you.

I just didn't have the time or energy to deal with a "stage five clinger".

I had bigger things to deal with.

Haku's P.O.V.

Well this is it.

Everything that happens when I get to this party is all in the name of science.

I just hope Ai is ready for this.

Well I opened the door to the Kagamine's House, ready to face my own scientific design.


End file.
